


Boy, you give me feelings

by Self_conscious_mess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Theo, But it's okay cause they're supernaturals you know, I tried at least but I'm a teddy bear, If you've seen my humour please bring it back, It's my new kink, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Something fishy somewhere, Spit As Lube, The boys are both brats and I love them, Then it's like fluffy and smutty all the way, Top Liam, a bit angsty, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/pseuds/Self_conscious_mess
Summary: Liam freaks out when he can't find Theo in his truck late at night. Feelings spill all over the place as fear and anger are washed away by relief and arousal – like, a lot of arousal."He wasn't there.The car window was rolled a few inches down, as it always was when he was about to sleep in the stuffy compartment, to filter the air and lessen the stifling. And yet, he wasn't there, half reclined on the large backseat, wrapped up in the deep green blanket he liked, his hair already a bit dishevelled and his eyes narrowing at Liam because 'stop bothering me when I'm trying to get some sleep, little wolf.'"





	Boy, you give me feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I've been utterly obsessing over these two for a while, and struggling with finishing this for the past months. It's definitely not much and I seem to have forgotten what plot means - but hey, at least there's smut ? I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
> Special mention to one of my best friends, who's a wonderful enabler, and the angel always by my side. Thank you for being there and putting up with my writing breakdowns. You're one of a kind, Pauline.  
> Happy reading !

He wasn't there.

The car window was rolled a few inches down, as it always was when he was about to sleep in the stuffy compartment, to filter the air and lessen the stifling. And yet, he wasn't there, half reclined on the large backseat, wrapped up in the deep green blanket he liked, his hair already a bit dishevelled and his eyes narrowing at Liam because 'stop bothering me when I'm trying to get some sleep, little wolf.'

Liam felt something constrict in his chest. He had thought it would be simple – a matter of minutes. 'Hey Theo, how are you holding up after that night at the hospital, by the way, would you like to move in ? Like in my house ? And in my room ? And in my bed ?'

Of course, Theo would have said no, would have thrown in one of his stupidly proud remarks, and Liam would have ended up frustrated to no end. But Liam would have known that Theo was okay. That Gabe's death wasn't haunting him, that he could fall asleep at night in spite of the memories resurfacing and plaguing him till he laid there, supine and awake, tempted to bash his head on the seats just to fall asleep. And Liam would have tried again, about the moving in part. He would have tried the day later, and the day later. Until Theo either ripped off his own hears or finally gave in.

But maybe Liam had just come at a bad time. Maybe Theo was grocery shopping, at the store a few blocks away from where his truck was parked. Yeah, it made sense. Liam just had to wait for his return, and he could always rehearse his speech to make it all the more convincing before the chimera came back.

He paced up and down for a while, trying to figure out which words were less likely to spook Theo. They had quite a history of punching each other, and Liam really hoped he wouldn't have to wash another blood-stained shirt in the days to come.

Then it struck him : why shouldn't he try and sniff Theo out ? His super werewolfy nose had to be of use somehow. He walked to the open window, glanced around to see if anyone was there to witness what was probably going to look reaaaally creepy, and stuck his nose in the small gap.

Immediately, the pure unadulterated scent of Theo washed over him. It really was quite amazing how the other boy's aura always seemed to ground and calm him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to anchor himself. And his heart plummeted.

There, just under the woodsy and masculine scent tinged with the perplexing hint of strawberries that Liam had come to love – hrm, like –, there was a small whiff of blood.

Oh, just a few drops perhaps, but it was quite enough to send Liam reeling. The scent was no longer soothing ; it sent the werewolf into a spiral of anxiety. What had happened here ? Was Theo in danger ? But where ? Liam didn't even think about it before he was off running, trying to find a trail with his enhanced senses. He had to find Theo. He just _had_ to.

The evening wind was making it difficult ; the smell was faint, and mixing up with the odours of nightfall. But Liam could find this particular scent in a heartbeat, even among a myriad of others. He was so acquainted with it it should be embarrassing.

The trail led him to the school. It wasn't even surprising anymore. Beacon Hills High School simply seemed to be _the_ fucked up place of this town. Liam barged in, uncaring of the fact that he had somehow ripped off one of the giant padlocks that had been set to protect the school and ward off nightly visitors just by pushing the gates open.

Okay, so maybe the fear of losing Theo wasn't exactly helping him to control his wolf. Whatever. Having his wolf lurking at the surface could be what he needed right now anyway, if he wanted to find and save the chimera.

Liam ran to the boys' locker room, out of breath, not from the run from the truck to the school, although he had took off at light speed, but from the anxiety pouring out of his heart, threatening to send him in hyperventilation. He crashed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

The scent definitely lingered here, but Liam wasn't met with the sight of an injured Theo. Instead, a sweaty, still dressed in his lacrosse jersey and wide eyed Nolan greeted him. Liam scented the air for good measure and yes, the boy reeked of fear.

It didn't even cross Liam's mind that Nolan could be afraid of a werewolf barging without any warning in the locker room while he was changing, a werewolf who was, besides, completely wolfed out – not that Liam was even conscious of that fact.

To Liam, Nolan reeking of fear could only mean one thing – he had something to feel guilty about. Nolan had been on the side of the hunters ; and at this very moment, it didn't matter that he had redeemed himself, not if a dying Theo was put in the equation.

Liam saw red, and threw himself on a quaking Nolan, lifting him up by the collar and slamming him into the lockers behind them.

"What have you done ?" Liam spat around a mouthful of fangs.

His claws were only an inch from Nolan's face, and a voice in the werewolf's head was blaring at him, screaming at him to stop and think, if only for a second. But Liam's brain was flooded with anger and fear, teeming with adrenaline and stressed chemosignals, and he just couldn't compute.

Liam surged, ready to tear and hurt, although he was, deep down, horrified at his lack of control. He knew he would regret every second of it later, as he did after every time his IED got the better of him. But, before he could do any harm, a voice called out his name.

"Liam, stop !!"

This voice. _His_ voice. Just hearing it, Liam felt an overwhelming relief wash over him. He stood stock still, his breath caught up in his throat, soaring hope choking him.

"Liam, calm down, come on."

The deep and smooth vocals ran over his heart like a balm, and Liam breathed out, slowly, shakily.

"That's it Li, deep breaths. Breathe for me, little wolf."

The werewolf focused on the words and his respiration evened out. The trembling of his hands, which he had not even noticed, faded. He still held Nolan in a tight grip, but when a warm, comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder to ground him, he released the boy. Nolan meeped out of fear and slid down the lockers on shaky legs.

"It's okay Liam, it's over."

The voice kept reassuring him, but the werewolf spun round all of a sudden. He had to see for himself, he had to check if everything was really okay.

Before him stood Theo, real, flesh and alive Theo. A part of Liam's brain short-circuited when it registered that the chimera was obviously fresh out of the shower, his hair still damp and his hips only covered by a ratty white towel. Liam acted on pure instinct, and pressed himself up to Theo, his hands roaming on the naked skin to find injuries, and his nose skimming over the boy's throat to detect any trace of blood.

Theo made a choked off noise at the sudden closing up of space and the overwhelming touch of a frantic werewolf. Liam still seemed quite freaked out, and Theo felt like he better stay still for a bit – not like he was enjoying this or anything.

"What's going on ?" Theo whispered, suddenly unsure of himself.

It was a state of mind only Liam could bring out of him. It made him feel vulnerable, and he didn't know yet if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Li, talk to me."

Theo stopped breathing as Liam raised his head from his hiding in the crook of the chimera's throat. The were's expressive, electric blue eyes gazed up at him, filled with a dizzying amount of emotions.

"I-" Liam tried, but he ended up coughing a bit to recover his voice, gone raspy from panic, before he resumed. "I smelled blood in your truck. I thought somebody or something had attacked you."

Theo felt his eyes widen with surprise.

"What ? Liam, it's-it's just a huge misunderstanding !"

Liam nodded, still a bit hazy.

"I see that now."

The werewolf turned round and sure enough, Nolan was still there, hunched over, trying to make himself the smallest he could be. Liam worried at his bottom lip and crouched down.

"Nolan, I'm really really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't mean to."

The boy didn't answer, but nodded and accepted Liam's proffered hand. With the glowing eyes had disappeared the claws and fangs, as if it had all been but a bad dream. Nolan got up on his feet and high-tailed it out of the room. Liam sighed. He felt so guilty – what he had done could be seen as a really bad indictment against supernaturals. He would have to talk to Scott about it and sort this out. He really didn't want Nolan to be his enemy anymore.

He turned his attention back to Theo, who was fidgeting with the realisation that he missed the warmth from Liam's touch far more than he had expected he would.

"What happened ?" the werewolf asked, his features hardening.

Theo gulped. For once, he didn't want to answer with bravado and sarcasm, or to brush off Liam's worries flippantly. He sighed.

"Nothing happened, little wolf. I just cut my finger open when I opened a can. There was barely any blood, but the can emptied itself on me and I smelled like tuna, it was awful.” Liam told himself that Theo crunching up his nose at the memory was _not_ cute. Nope, not at all. “So I came here to take a shower, and Nolan let me in the school, as he was practising late on his own. It was nothing. So _what_ happened ? Why did you wolf out this way ?"

Liam's cheeks suddenly flushed with shame.

"I... I told you so already. I smelled the blood. I didn't even registered the tuna. And I acted on instinct, that's all."

He averted his gaze, deliberately avoiding Theo's piercing green eyes.

"No, that's not all, Liam. You were completely out of control."

Theo's tone sounded accusing, and Liam immediately felt his hairs bristle.

"I know, alright ? I know I fucked up, thanks for rubbing it in."

The chimera's brows furrowed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand."

The werewolf exploded, feeling cornered and on edge.

"There's nothing to understand, Theo ! Except that, maybe, if you weren't too stubborn and too proud to check in regularly with your pack, all of this shitty mess could have been avoided !"

There was a sharp intake of air, and Theo went rigid. He blinked a few times, willing away the budding watery feeling. Liam was breathing heavily, his eyes back to a glowing gold, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides to try and keep the wolf at bay. It was already pacing inside him, the last thing Liam needed was for Theo to challenge him and rile him up, lest he punched the chimera. Or kissed him. Or maybe both. His emotions were a mess.

"You mean-"

Theo cleared his throat. He felt so vulnerable it hurt.

"You think I'm pack ?"

He crossed his arms, trying to keep his defensive walls from crumbling. Hearing the insecurity in Theo's voice had an instantaneous effect on Liam. His anger vanished in the blink of an eye, and the shift receded. The wolf was whining inside him, urging him to take his mate in his arms and prove him how _wanted_ he was. Liam chose to ignore the choices of words his brain had made for the moment being.

"Theo…"

Liam's voice was barely a whisper, but he knew the chimera would hear him.

"Of course you're pack."

Liam took a step forward, suddenly feeling very frustrated with his hands. He wanted to reach out and skim his fingertips on Theo's soft skin, wanted to cup his cheeks and caress the blush rising there. Instead, his hands hovered in the air, uncertain.

"Fuck, you're..." a wry laugh bubbled out of the werewolf's throat. He took another step. "You're so much more than pack."

The air was surcharged with hanging words and suppressed meanings, with hidden promises and quiet confessions. Theo's damp hair was falling into his eyes, his long eyelashes batting away another kind of wetness. Liam was standing so, so close to him he couldn't think. His hollowed out heart was hurting, aching and pounding in his chest, a steady thumping which barely grounded him.

He was pack. But not any pack – he was Liam's. And the way the werewolf was looking at him ignited something deep inside him. Something he didn't know he could and would ever feel again.

Hesitant fingers came up to tuck back a wayward strand of Theo's hair. The chimera stopped breathing. His eyes were immersed in Liam's, desperately fixed on them in an attempt to _not_ glance at the werewolf's enticing lips. But those lips moved once again to form new words, new balms, new fleeting caresses to Theo's heart.

"I don't think you realize" Liam's hand gently wrapped around Theo's jaw, just underneath his left ear. "Just how much you mean to-"

Mere inches were left for them to breathe, if only Theo could remember how. Liam faltered. His electric blue eyes fell on the chimera's lips for a brief second, before luring him in again. Theo didn't know if he needed Liam to say the word. He wanted to prompt him, but couldn't find his voice. Liam's thumb was tracing delicate designs on Theo's cheek now, and the chimera didn't even register that the werewolf had resumed before the very end of his sentence.

"... much you mean to me."

Theo felt his eyes close on their own volition, something like a hot wave rushing from his stomach making all his insides tingle. He felt Liam's breath on his lips, and he parted them just in time to fully feel the plush and soft press of the werewolf's mouth on his.

Liam drew back after a few seconds, looking unsure. Theo was the one to initiate the next kiss, already addicted to the other's sweet mouth. Theo's arms went up to cling to Liam's neck as their open-mouthed kisses quickly turned dirty.

Playful nips and teasing tongues left Theo breathless when he came out for air. It was a miracle his towel hadn't fallen already. Liam backed him up towards the lockers and he followed the movement, letting himself be led for the first time.

Liam suddenly pushed him up to the cold metal, his hands winding through the chimera's hair and tugging, pleased when that earned him a breathy gasp tumbling past Theo's already swollen lips. Liam shoved his knee between Theo's legs, pressing up until the chimera was writhing in his embrace.

"Li-Liam"

The werewolf merely hummed in return, buried in Theo's throat, focused on breathing in the delicious scent of the chimera and trailing his lips and tongue up and down the sensitive skin. Theo knew what it meant, knew that Liam was scenting him, leaving his mark. He felt light-headed at the thought of Liam wanting him so much he would claim him.

The chimera ached for more ; he wanted and needed. He didn't know how to ask for it, so he grasped at Liam to get his attention and pressed their mouths in a bruising kiss. He let his hands wander over the werewolf's body, exploring and bunching up the sweater Liam was wearing to have access to his burning skin.

He caressed planes of hard muscles before heading south, tangling his fingers in a soft treasure trail, petting at it and then going further down, until he reached the waistband of Liam's jeans. He leaned back from the feverish kiss and felt pride rumble in his chest at the sight of Liam's completely dilated pupils – although he knew he probably didn't fare any better.

He cleared his throat to regain his voice and asked : "Can I ?"

Liam's brows furrowed. "What do you mean ?"

Theo chuckled softly. Had he distracted Liam that much with his mouth ? To show his point, Theo pressed the palm of his hand on Liam's – admittedly impressive – bulge. The werewolf shamelessly moaned at the feeling, and rocked his hips forward. Theo gulped, feeling aroused beyond words. But seeing Liam so drunk with pleasure himself gave him back some of his previous confidence, and his teasing nature came back full-force.

“You want me to make you feel good, little wolf ?” he asked, his tone mischievous and seductive.

Liam nodded quickly, and latched on a patch of skin near Theo's right collarbone to muffle the sounds he was likely to make once the chimera would take hold of him. Theo unbuckled Liam's belt with efficiency, internally marvelling at his lack of fumbling. He stuck his hand in the were's boxer briefs, and gasped at the soft skin and the large width he wrapped his fingers around. Liam felt so, _so_ good, hot and heavy in his hand, panting and moaning in his neck.

Theo withdrew his hand to add spit and went back down to business. The first glides were experimental, but quickly Theo found a rhythm, up and down, and Liam was thrusting in his hand without restraint, his hips and cock crashing into the chimera's own hardness with every movement.

Liam's hands had moved down Theo's nearly naked body, stroking the exposed skin and swirling patterns into warm flesh. Soon they had reached the chimera's ass, and Liam flushed them even closer, gripping Theo's ass cheeks. The chimera choked back a high pitched sound at the move, but couldn't hold back the breathy "Ah" when one of Liam's hand slipped under the towel to tease at his cleft. Theo pulled back, chest heaving and brain suddenly in overdrive.

Liam lifted his head up at the movement, surprised.

“What's wrong, T ?” he asked.

“What do you think you're doing, little wolf ?” Theo bit back, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well I don't know, Theo, what do you think I'm doing ?” a teasing smirk was now grazing Liam's lips, and Theo felt affronted.

“I'm in control,” the chimera growled, frowning.

The werewolf only laughed, mirth swirling in his eyes.

“Please do try, my sweet chimera,” Liam taunted. “But I'll fight for it,” he asserted, narrowing his eyes with a challenging smile.

They met in a clash of teeth and bruising lips, tongues battling for dominance. Theo felt like he was gaining ground, and smirked, ready to reverse their roles and slam Liam into the lockers. But the werewolf suddenly nipped at Theo's bottom lip and pulled his hair back, hard. Theo let out a mewl at the pleasure-pain he was drowning in, and immediately flushed, mortified at the needy sound.

Liam chuckled darkly.

“You like it rough, baby ?”

Theo shivered at the danger infused in the words, and at the possessiveness with which Liam had uttered the endearment. He felt overwhelmed with helpless desire in the werewolf's arms, completely and irrevocably at his mercy and not even really fighting it. He _did_ want it rough, his body heating up at the mere thought of Liam holding him down and making him take it.

The were felt the change in the air, and seized the opportunity to tackle Theo down and pin him to the floor. The chimera gasped, caught off guard and shocked by the icy tiles colliding against his almost entirely naked body, and the struggling renewed as he tried to free himself. But Liam was using all his enhanced strength, and gripped Theo's wrists, bringing them over his head.

The chimera was all stretched out on the floor, a beautiful sight for Liam to feast his eyes upon. Theo's stomach muscles were tense, trembling with anticipation, and the were _had_ to bend down and suck a bruise on the dip of his hips. Theo moaned, unable to swallow the sounds anymore.

When Liam came up from the huge hickey he had sucked and which would probably disappear soon, his eyes were flashing gold and his gums hurting with the fangs that tried to drop out. A low, dangerous growl rumbled from his chest. He hitched to sink his fangs in the tender skin of Theo's throat, to bite and press and _hold_.

His grip on Theo's wrists turned one-handed as his right hand went down to caress and tease the expanse of naked skin on display. His fingers went down, down, down, till the chimera was panting with desperation. They slipped under the towel and stroked at Theo's powerful thighs, sliding up towards his most sensitive place. Theo's back arched as the werewolf's fingers finally rubbed dryly over his quivering hole.

But in the next seconds, the fingers had disappeared, and Theo barely chocked back a whimper at the loss before Liam's index and forefinger were lightly tapping on his mouth, where he was biting down hard on his lower lip.

“Open up,” the werewolf ordered, his voice husky with arousal.

Theo looked defiantly at the other boy, still refusing to admit his defeat out loud, but parted his lips without further prompting, and took Liam's fingers in. He decided to get back at Liam and make him go crazy with want. He wrapped his tongue around the fingers, laving and flicking at them teasingly with clever twists. He sucked and swallowed, mimicking what he wished he could do to Liam's cock, and the werewolf moaned unabashedly at the sensation.

Theo smirked at the effect he had on Liam. He loved Liam's dominant side more and more with each passing second, and it only heightened the victorious feeling of pleasuring the were and making him lose control.

Liam deemed his fingers wet enough, and drew them out, leaving a thin trail of spit on Theo's chin and throat. This time around, he didn't waste any time and directly pressed them to Theo's hole, making the chimera gasp at the sudden feeling. Liam massaged the tight opening, slow and gentle, until Theo was squirming and on the verge of begging.

“For fuck's sake, Li, get on with it !” the chimera snarled, frustrated to no end.

But that only seemed to amuse the werewolf more. It was what he was waiting for, seeing Theo break and lay bare his emotions for Liam only.

“Is there a problem ?” Liam purred, and Theo slammed his head back in frustration. “Is there something that you want ? This maybe ?”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the chimera's abdomen. The latter only growled in response.

“Or this ?”

And Liam dipped his index to the first knuckle in Theo's hole, which engulfed it hungrily in heat and velvet. A long whimper tumbled out of Theo's mouth, now slack with pleasure. He knew it was just the tip of Liam's finger, but the thought of the were being inside of him was enough to have him burning hot with need. Theo clenched down and bucked his hips, trying to get more of the finger inside him.

Liam slapped his thigh in retaliation, growling out a warning.

“You only get what I want to give you, baby.”

But he still started to thrust his index in and out, going further with each push and crooking it to tease at the smooth walls. Suddenly, his finger grazed the small bundle of nerves that had Theo shout out and arch from the ground. From then on, he relentlessly abused Theo's prostate, stroking and poking until the chimera was writhing on his finger, tears of pleasure welling up in his green eyes.

The picture the boy under him was making had Liam groaning and spewing filth.

“God, I can't wait to fuck you. I bet you'll beg so pretty, Theo. I'm going to wreck you for anyone else, baby. Fuck, you're so tight,” he whispered in the chimera's ear before nibbling his lobe.

The litany of small moans and whimpers Theo was letting out only urged him on, but when he felt like the chimera was on the verge of coming, Liam inserted a second finger and avoided his prostate, distracting him from the tension with the stretch.

“Liam !” Theo exclaimed, feeling betrayed. He trashed in the were's hold, trying to get his hands free, to no avail. “I was so close, you jerk !”

Liam only pressed a smile in Theo's thigh and scissored his fingers in the tight opening. He was pondering whether he could thrust in a third finger yet, when he felt the chimera getting impatient. Theo was making tiny aborted movements of his hips, unconsciously trying to push back against Liam's fingers, trying to get them deeper.

The undulations grew more purposeful, until the chimera was fucking himself back on the digits. Liam felt entranced, fascinated by the way Theo's body was taking its pleasure, tensing and clenching and rippling around his fingers. But Theo was growing restless.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, Liam ?? For me to die of old age ?” he snapped, unwilling to wait for another moment.

Liam tsked at the nerve of his chimera.

“Patience, T. I need to loosen you up a bit more, or it'll hurt.”

“I don't give a damn about pain, Li, get on with it !” Theo retorted.

When all he got back was a faint growl and a flash of gold eyes, the chimera decided to switch tactics. He took his most dismissive tone and scoffed, mocking smirk in place :

“Oh well sorry, then. I thought you were gonna show me my place, but I guess I overestimated you. I should change your nickname to little puppy, don't you think ?”

This time around, the growl was loud and clear, and the response instantaneous. In an instant, Liam withdrew his fingers and flipped a satisfied Theo on his stomach, spreading his legs brusquely, releasing the hold on his wrist and untying the chimera's towel. The impact of the tiles on his knees hurt Theo a bit, but he hid the wince, knowing the bruises would heal in a matter of seconds, and because he was inwardly heating up at the show of strength. Liam manhandling him should certainly _not_ be that arousing.

Theo could hear fabric rustling behind him and more spit being added to the mess. Liam's left hand fell to his hips, holding him tight. The chimera shivered as the were's rumbling voice sounded right beside his ear.

“You want me to be mean, T ? I'll show you mean.”

There was pressure at his entrance, and then Theo felt Liam's cock pushing in, opening him up in one long thrust, without pause for his comfort. The burn and pain from the stretch made Theo moan helplessly, his hands scrabbling for purchase, trying to find anything to anchor him, to distract him from the fullness and pleasure.

Liam did not give him any reprieve, building a rhythm without delay, hips steadily snapping forward with force. His claws had made an apparition, prickling at Theo's hips. Liam's now naked body was virtually blanketing every inch of Theo's, preventing the chimera from getting on his knees and fucking himself back. Instead, Theo could not move, immobilized, and could only take it, his body rocking forward with every hard thrust.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Liam groaned, driving his cock hard in the velvety and heavenly pressure, internally marvelling at how the chimera's ass was perfectly round and bouncy.

Theo could only register the sweltering heat that coursed through his blood as he gasped against the once cold tiles of the locker room. He still could not believe he was allowed to experience how good Liam felt inside him, how wanted the werewolf made him feel. And then Liam shifted, and was hitting Theo's prostate dead-on with every snap of his hips, and the chimera could not control the words spilling from his mouth anymore as his back arched in a delicious slope and he urged Liam to fuck him rougher, faster, _just god Liam_ _fuck me harder_.

Theo was hurtling towards orgasm ; he could feel it in lower belly, coiling and simmering and tingling, making his toes curl with anticipation. If the breathy panting he could feel, hot in his ears, was anything to go by, Liam was pretty close himself. Theo closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him, one of the hardest thrusts yet right on his prostate making him certain that he was about to tip over the edge.

But this heavenly thrust was not followed by any other, and Theo's eyes shot open as Liam withdrew completely, the emptiness he left an aching void that had Theo desperately want to be filled again.

“Liam, what the fuck ???” Theo exclaimed, anger seeping through his veins. How dared Liam deny him his orgasm twice in a row ?? The nerve.

But Liam's hands turned him on his back, and the chimera found himself gazing up at the hot mess of a werewolf that was kneeling between his spread legs. Liam seemed to have regained control over his shift, his features human again. A flush was high on his cheeks, blue eyes turned almost pitch black, hair in disarray and red-bitten lips – Theo had never seen a more beautiful sight. Liam was holding his gaze, looking far too serious all at once, and the were leaned down, his hands coming up to delicately wipe the tears off Theo's cheeks – tears the chimera had no recollection of.

“Li…” Theo's voice was barely a whisper, the annoyance all but vanished, but he knew Liam would hear him. “What are you doing ?”

Liam gently shushed him.

“I just want to see your face, that's all.” he said, the quiet and tenderness a far cry from the animalistic behaviour of a few moments before.

Theo felt so disorientated at the sudden change that he let himself be moved around. Liam had leaned away to sit cross-legged, and he dragged Theo up with him, and soon enough, he found himself with a lap full of dizzy chimera. Liam gripped Theo's hips and lifted him, the big bad chimera of death squeaking in surprise at the gesture and latching onto the werewolf's shoulders to maintain his balance. Liam gritted his teeth, forcing himself to go slow as he lowered Theo on his cock, even though the only thing he wanted was to be buried once again in the perfect body of his chimera.

When Liam bottomed out, he noticed how Theo's thighs were slightly trembling from the strain, and he caressed the soft skin there to calm the other boy down.

“I got you, Theo,” Liam whispered, voice soothing. “Let me take care of you.”

He captured the chimera's lips in the sweetest kiss yet, and the amount of sugary gentleness and syrupy softness poured into it overwhelmed Theo to such an extent that he hid in the crook of Liam's neck as soon as the werewolf let him up. Liam only kissed the side of his head and wordlessly urged Theo to cross his ankles behind the were's back.

Liam could barely control the emotions that washed over him at seeing a shy and clingy Theo. He wanted so many things at once, he wanted to protect the boy and hug him and tell him everything would be okay ; he wanted to have him and wreck him – so he did just that. Holding down Theo's thighs, he began to rock his hips up, a dirty and slow grinding that had the chimera release choked-off gasps right in Liam's ear, arousing the werewolf to no end.

Gradually, the grinding morphed into full-blow thrusts, but Liam never relented with the speed ; he fucked Theo slow, long and deep until he could feel wetness on his right shoulder where the chimera was hiding. The assault of his senses had led Theo on the verge of sobbing, and every gentle drag of Liam's cock on his sensitive walls was sweet torture. He had tried to clamp down his hole to try and lure the werewolf into fucking him faster, harder, but Liam had only moaned and waited. Every thrust seemed to go deeper than the other, reaching unknown parts of Theo that had him come undone.

For the first time since they had started fucking each other's brain out, the chimera felt truly naked and fragile, and could only clutch at Liam's shoulders and bury himself further in the were's soft hair. It did not feel like fucking anymore – it felt like making love, and Theo didn't know how to feel about that. He concentrated on Liam's steadying arms and comforting hold, and suddenly being vulnerable wasn't that bad anymore. Liam was there to pick up the pieces if Theo were to fall apart – more like _when_ he would fall apart.

Liam was now targeting Theo's prostate, still as unhurriedly, dragging the head of his cock on the responsive bundle of nerves, and the chimera could no longer hold back.

“Ah _fuck_ , Li, _please_ …” he begged, voice wet, body shaking in the were's embrace.

Liam kissed the side of his head again, and Theo wanted to scream at him that he was _so not_ helpful right now, but he could only whisper brokenly : “Please please _please_ Liam, anything, I'd do _anything_ …”

The arms around him tightened in reassurance, and the thrusts finally sped up, Liam whispering words of praise and encouragement all the while.

“It's okay, Theo. I'm here. You're so beautiful, baby, _fuck_. So gorgeous for me, taking me so well. Breathe, T.”

The wave of pleasure that crashed over Theo had him biting down hard on the juncture of Liam's neck and shoulder, to smother the sounds of his pleas and moans. The pain made Liam gasp and falter before he snapped his hips harder, chasing his own pleasure.

Soon they were shuddering and tipping over the edge together. Liam's vision whitened out as his orgasm shook him to the core, and he felt Theo going boneless in his arms, turning pliant and almost liquid with the fire that had just rushed through his veins. For a while, as they languidly came to their senses, their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room.

Liam carded his fingers through Theo's hair, some strands matted to his head with sweat. They both needed a shower now, and were soon to be disgustingly sticky. The chimera let himself be petted, too strung out to move a limb – and secretly loving the gentle attention. Or not secretly ? He did not know anymore. But Theo did know that the last thing he wanted was for Liam to stop.

And Liam knew that he would never let go if Theo let him. So he brushed a kiss to his chimera's hair, and whispered what he had for so long wished for.

“Let me take you home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope it was alright - I would love to hear your thoughts. Random fact : had this fic been a bit more crackish, I would have titled it "Fish and dips", because I'm funny like that. Love you all !


End file.
